Warriors: The seventh apprentice
by Kltgirl
Summary: A story about a small kittypet learns about the clans and betrayal. Bad at summaries. Please read.
1. Allegiances

**I do not own warriors. If I did Crowfeather would care more about his son.**

**Allegiances**

**LightClan**

**Leader: **Miststar - A pale gray tom with sharp green eyes.

**Deputy: **Fallheart - A dark red tom with wide yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Softpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Blackfur - A small black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Warriors:**

Peachtail - A light red she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Sharpnose - A silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Apprentice, Echopaw

Strongtail - A white tom with brown spots and yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Iceheart - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Winterpaw

Butterfur - A cream colored she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Roseheart - A red she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw - A black she-cat with white on her chest and back.

Blazepaw - A red tom with black paws and a black muzzle.

Winterpaw - A black and white she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Cloudpaw - A pure white tom with green eyes.

Whitepaw - A white tom with black stripes all over his body and sparking blue eyes

Dawnpaw - A dark gray she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle.

Echopaw - A pale gray she-cat with a white chest.

**Queens:**

Embersong - A pale red she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders:**

Firepelt - A small ginger tom with wide yellow eyes.

Springtail - A light red she-cat with blue eyes.

LeafClan

**Leader: **Mousestar **- **A small dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Lunatail - A dark tortoiseshell she-cat the pale yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Sunpelt - A bright yellow tom with amber red eyes.

Apprentice, Lionpaw

**Warriors:**

Longfur - A tom with thick black fur and green eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Moonsong - A pale gray old she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Thunderstorm - A yellow tom with amber eyes.

Riverpelt - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowfeather - A white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sandfur - A pale ginger tom with bright green eyes.

Rainwing - A blue gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Pixie - A small dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw - A light yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Nightpaw - A black she-cat with weird orange markings.

Shadowpaw - A complete black tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Dogtail - A light brown she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Foxfur - A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Bella - A black she-cat with white on her paws, her muzzle, and the tip of her tail.

**Elders:**

Brawly - A big brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Zizzy - A tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Buttercup - An old black she-cat with green eyes.

Cats outside the Clans

James - A black and white tom with green eyes.

Clover - A white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes.

Snowy - A white tom with blue eyes.

Smokey - A gray tom with bright blue eyes.

Other Animals

Grace - A sweet dog who treats all of the clan cats like her pups.

Zorro - A black fox who can speak cat and dog.

Randy - A male white rabbit with brown spots.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I, Miststar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," said a pale gray tom on a tree stump looking at the stars. He lowed his head and looked at the two shapes in front of him. The first one of the two shapes was a light red she-cat who was looking at Miststar with an excited gleam in her wide yellow eyes. The other shape was a darker red she-cat who was looking down with a dull look in her blue eyes.

"Peachpaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Miststar asked as he watched the darker red she-cat raise her head to meet his green eyes.

"I do," the darker she-cat said almost hissing the words.

"I do," the light red she-cat mewed, her fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you, your warrior names: Peachpaw, from this moment you will be known as Peachtail. StarClan honors your spirit and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan."

As Miststar walked toward the two she-cats, the lighter one bowed her head, and the pale gray leader rested his muzzle on it. Peachtail licked Miststar's shoulder, jumped down, and sat next a dark red tom. The red tom looked up the tree stump at the other red she-cat as she watched Miststar angrily.

"Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Roseheart. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan."

Miststar rested his muzzle on Roseheart's shoulder with a glare. Then she jumped down from the tree stump and sat on the other side of the dark red tom. The crowd of cats around the tree stump cheered by yowling the new warriors' names and quickly stopped when Miststar flicked his tail for silence.

"In the tradition of our ancestors," meowed the gray leader, "Peachtail and Roseheart must sit in silent vigil until dawn and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

As the cats at the bottom of the tree stump went back to their dens and the new warriors took their place in the middle of the clearing. A small black cat jumped on the tree stump to join Miststar. The gray tom turn his head to meet the black she-cat's dark green eyes and mewed, "Yes, Blackfur?"

"Have you thought about the prophecy?" Blackfur asked looking at he leader.

"How could I not?" Miststar purred amused, "It seems so easy but it makes no sense."

"the seven apprentices will decide the fate of the clan," Blackfur mewed looking at the stars, "Two will fall into darkness, one will join the stars, and three will lead the clan."

"But we don't have any apprentices now," Miststar said still looking at the black she-cat, "Peachtail and Roseheart were the only apprentices we had, but they're warriors now."

"Don't forget about Softkit and Blazekit," Blackfur mewed, "They're almost six moons already. They could be part of the prophecy."

"But it said that there will be seven apprentices not two," the pale gray leader meowed looking like he wanted to say more until he became quiet after Blackfur flicked her tail.

"Well, StarClan has never lied before. I'm sure we'll have seven apprentice running around her soon," the small she-cat said softly, "We just have to wait."


	3. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update this but I wanted to draw more than write so I forgot about this for a long time. And the main computer is down. So, yeah. Here is the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: If I did own Warriors it would be chaos, I mean it nothing but chaos, so be glad I don't own it. However I do own the characters in this book.**

Chapter 1

A black tail was low to the ground, as a black and white she-cat sniffed her surroundings. The kitten flick her left ear at the sound of the bell on her light blue collar ringing giving away her hiding spot.

"Mouse dung," the she-cat mewed under her breath, as pawsteps was coming closer fast to the right. She darted quickly to the left, and turned her body around so she could face whatever was coming of the right. A dark gray tom jumped from the bushes he was in and landed in front of the kitten.

The tom was about the same size as the kitten but a bit taller and bulkier the her. The black and white kitten crouched into a defensive pose with her green eyes staring straight at the tom. The gray tom ran towards the small she-cat and tried to tackle the she-cat. She got to out the way that he was running. The tom stopped with short pants coming from his mouth and meowed breathily, "Mindy, slow down and let me catch you."

Mindy opened her mouth to answer the tom when a stern voice yowled, "Mindy, and Smokey come home right now!"

Smokey looked at Mindy with his blue eyes and mewed, "Mama is going to kill us for leave him all alone, you know."

_I know that already, _Mindy thought to herself, _Even though she isn't my mother_, _she treat me the same way as you._

Mindy walked away from the small garden they was playing in, and walked over to a brown and white she-cat with Smokey following her. The she-cat was sitting in front a twolegs' nest and next to her was a small fluffy white kitten who watched as Mindy and Smokey walk up to the brown spotted she-cat and sat down in front of her.

"Both of you know better than to play so close to the forest," the brown and white she-cat hissed angrily, "And what is completely the worst is that you left Snowy all alone!"

"I'm truly sorry, Clover. I just wanted to see more of the forest," mewed Mindy as she dipped her head, "I won't do it again, I promise."

Smokey quickly crouched down next to Mindy and mewed pitifully, " I'm sorry too, mama."

"Don't say sorry to me," Clover snapped back at them, "Snowy is the one you need to say sorry to.

"Bu.. but he can't hear at all," Smokey retorted growling, "How will he understand us?"

"Come on now, Smokey. He is your brother, your kin, and your blood. So of course he knows when you are sorry," Mindy meowed as she walked up to the fluffy white kitten and ran her black tail gently down his pelt, "I'm sorry, Snowy."

"It is okay," Snowy mewed slowly and uncertain like.

"You are absolutely right, Mindy," Clover said her voice beaming with approval.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry too, Snowy," Smokey meowed as he ran his fluffy gray tail across Snowy's white coat.

"It is ok," Snowy meowed again, "It's not your fault for being such a mouse-brain."

"Ok, that's it!" Smokey yowled and tackling his bother to the ground.

"That is enough!" Clover snapped flicking her tail angrily.

"Don't you think your being too hard in them, Clover. Their just kits after all," a horsed voice called out from behind Mindy, startling her.

The small kitten turned around to see a strange black animal she had never seen before behind her. Beside the black dog like animal was a white tom with black paws and a black spot around his left eye that Mindy remembered as her father.

"Zorro?" Clover mewed confused, "But you're just a fox so what do you know about trouble causing kittens?"

"Oh, trust me. I know enough about them," Zorro said looking at the tom beside him as his collar's tags flashed momentary blinded Mindy, Smokey and Snowy. The black and white tom give the fox a look that said, please change the topic.

"Why are you and James doing here, anyway?" Clover asked looking at the fox and the tom cat.

Once James heard his name he looked toward Clover and was about to say something but nothing came out of his mouth so Zorro answer instead, "Your kits are the only ones in the whole twolegs' place who hasn't heard the stories of the wild. So me and James decided to tell them ourselves. If you don't mind after all Mindy should know about the wild more than any other housecat."

"Alright , fine," Clover meowed gently, "Just make sure to tell them the dangers as well.'

"I will. Ok, Snowy, Smokey, follow me and Mindy, go with James. Your father has stories that much better than the stories I can tell," the black fox said as walked away into the back yard.

Snowy and Smokey stumbled a bit before successfully following him and Mindy followed her father as he went deeper into the forest than she and Smokey had gone. They stopped in front of a hollow log and sat down making themselves comfortable.

_I wonder where we are, _Mindy thought looking around and sniffing the smells, _I haven't smell so many cats at once before._

"Mindy," James meowed getting her attention, "There is something you need to know about your mother."

Mindy's eyes wided at the words from his mouth and she lifted her ears up a bit.

"Your mother," James said with his ears down, "Used to be a wildcat here in this very forest."

A/N: Didn't see that coming did yeah. You more likely thought I was going make Mindy joined the clans the same way Rusty did. Well you guess wrong, I going to make her (by force) to join LightClan.


End file.
